Burning Chariot of Tzeentch
]] The Burning Chariot of Tzeentch is a daemonic construct in the service of the Lord of Change, the Chaos God Tzeentch. Consisting of ornate Discs of Tzeentch, pulled by Screamers, a Burning Chariot blazes through the heavens of the mortal world and is often mistaken for a comet by mortal observers, a sight that is interpreted as in ancient times as an omen of terrible days to come. Burning Chariots are most commonly manned by an Exalted Flamer accompanied by a pack of Blue Horrors, but a particularly clever and tricky Herald of Tzeentch will sometimes claim a Burning Chariot as his own. History Burning Chariots of Tzeentch hurtle across the Realm of Chaos like incandescent meteors, bringing the Great Sorcerer's chosen emissaries to every corner of existence. As they blaze through the heavens, the Chariots of Tzeentch (usually mistaken for comets) are oft times interpreted as omens of great and terrible wars upon the superstitious worlds of the Imperium of Man. The Exalted Flamers who ride atop these Burning Chariots are able to channel magical flame to a far greater extent than their lesser brethren. They can conjure up great billowing sheets of Warp energy, or hurl bolts of sorcerous change that make the very air sizzle with their passing. The Discs and Screamers that make up the bizarre chariot are drawn to raw magic like moths to a flame, and therefore also to the Exalted Flamers, who exude tasty sorcery from every pore and wrinkle of their coruscating flesh. Sometimes, a Burning Chariot will even be accompanied by a handful of surly Blue Horrors, always ready to associate themselves with anyone other than the irritatingly cheerful Pink Horrors. The Burning Chariot acts as an excellent vehicle from which to sow their own particular brand of sullen mischief, whether in the form of crude insults, or simply throttling anyone who comes near. More unusual amongst the ranks of these outlandish flying chariots are those bound in service to Heralds of Tzeentch. These are normally acquired by trickery -- most Heralds have little patience for the training of Screamers and Discs, and consider "borrowing" a chariot from an Exalted Flamer to be an act in keeping with their high status amongst the daemonic pantheon. However, such a feat requires great cunning if the Herald in question wishes to escape the deprived Flamer's wrath. Indeed, many Heralds bear the eternal scars of past contests, and the most cunning among them will craft complex magical wards to forewarn them of the eventual, inevitable moment when their chariot's true owner will come to reclaim his property. Nonetheless, all these tribulations seem as naught once the Herald is free to swoop and dive across the battlefield on his new possession, cackling madly as he unleashes fearsome sorceries from his lofty perch. Sources *''Codex: Chaos Daemons'' (6th Edition), pg. 40 *''White Dwarf'' 399 (UK) (March 2013), pg. 6 *[http://www.games-workshop.com/en-GB/Chaos-Daemons-Burning-Chariot-of-Tzeentch Games Workshop Online Catalogue - Burning Chariot of Tzeentch] *[http://www.games-workshop.com/en-GB/Daemons-of-Chaos-Burning-Chariot-of-Tzeentch Games Workshop Online Catalogue - Burning Chariot of Tzeentch (Variant)] *[http://www.games-workshop.com/en-GB/Daemons-of-Chaos-Herald-of-Tzeentch-on-Burning-Chariot-WH Games Workshop Online Catalogue - Herald of Tzeentch on Burning Chariot] Gallery BurningChariot1.jpg|A Burning Chariot of Tzeentch driven by an Exalted Flamer es:Carro Flamígero Category:B Category:Chaos Category:Daemons